Treasa Riordan
Treasa Riordan '''is the Duchess of Dreamer's Glass, which has now become an unofficial kingdom in Annwn, where she holds the title of Queen. Biography / Background '''Treasa Riordan, the Duchess of Dreamer's Glass, is a paranoid, greedy, aggressive regent for her land - a typical trait of a Daoine Sidhe ruler, which borders the County of Tamed Lightning. In book 2, A Local Habitation, Sylvester details the very delicate situation between Shadowed Hills, Dreamer's Glass and Tamed Lightning. The fact that January wasn't able to leave her County resulted in her eventual death. In Ashes of Honor, Duchess Riordan and Samson conspire in kidnapping Chelsea, using her uncontrollable powers as a way to open a door to Annwn to colonise it. Riordan then orders a mass retreat of her subjects, an act that raises suspicion from Tamed Lightning. October, Quentin and Li Qin, who uses her mourners rights to score hospitality in Dreamer's Glass, investigate. Riordan is sexually attracted to Quentin and sees the uses of October as her own personal hope chest, despite her view of changelings. A slip in knowing the identity of Chelsea's parents draws further suspicion, and Toby, Quentin, Tybalt, Etienne and a human police officer known as Thornton are kidnapped and taken prisoner in Annwn during the final stages of colonisation. Samson is killed in the resulting battle, and a heavily injured Toby manages to strand Riordan and some of her subjects in Annwn, strip her of her blood charm and rescue Chelsea. Riordan is not seen until The Brightest Fell. Simon reveals that he and Riordan have a "friendship" based on their mutual dislike of Sylvester. It is revealed that Riordan had successfully colonised Annwn despite the supply chain being incomplete, and this resulted in the ancient land's magic being active once more. Riordan had taken the castle that August Torquill had lived in for a century as her home, and had kept Thornton prisoner, where the harsh reality of Faerie had practically destroyed his mental state. Details About Abilities, Powers, Skills *blood charms *blood riding Occupation / Titles / Position * Duchess of Dreamer's Glass Characteristics Nature / Personality *paranoid, greedy, aggressive Physical Appearance *curly red-black hair *fashionably dressed *American Southern accent Write in Water Home / Habitat * Duchy of Dreamer's Glass Other Details * Riordan's necklace is a MacGuffin Character Connections Quotes See Also * Faeries * List of Fae Types * Firstborn * List of Firstborn * List of Faerie Kingdoms, Duchys, Realms * Big Three * Faerie Book Chapter References External References Content Refs: *MacGuffin - Wikipedia *Literature/October Daye - Television Tropes & Idioms Toby-verse Links: * Characters/October Daye - Tropes & Idioms * Literature/October Daye - Tropes & Idioms * October Daye series - Urban Fantasy Wiki - Series information page * Fang-tastic Fiction: Seanan McGuire: OCTOBER DAYE Series - summary of entire series including world-building. * October Daye Series ~ Shelfari (character lists, setting, glossaries, quotes, etc.) * Seanan McGuire: The Toby Daye FAQ ~ Author's site * Seanan McGuire: Fairy Tale Survival FAQ ~ Author's site * Seanan McGuire's Discussion Board • Index page * Carpewiki - October Daye Series ~ Wiki Category:Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Faerie Royalty